The present invention relates to electric heaters and, more particularly, to an electrical infrared radiant heating unit which includes one or more sinuous, perforated and expanded foil material mounted upon refractory material. The heating unit is adapted for heating, drying, curing, tempering, shrinking and the like in applications necessitating a fast response uniform radiant heat and the ability to operate in a 100.degree. to 2000.degree. F. range at high watt densities.